


Sweeter than fiction

by ylc



Series: Misunderstandings and other obstacles for love [10]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff, Some Romance, Trans Character, fem!Thorin, for now at least, mostly closure, the angst is finally over!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ylc/pseuds/ylc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Thorin quit Erebor and everything it implied. Things are certainly looking better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeter than fiction

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I heard the song this ficlet is named after, I figured it would work well for this verse (even if I wanted to use it for my Taylor Swift’s AUs inspired collection) but originally it went quite different. Then again, considering the way ‘Golddigger’ turned out I should have figured out it would mess up with my plan for the series.  
> Anyway, I won’t bore you with my excuses. When I rewrote the plan for this ficlet, this wasn’t what I envisioned. In my mind, it was far more emotional, but I just didn’t feel comfortable with the format, so I edited a good part of it and well… I hope you like it?

Bilbo likes the picture on the front page of the magazine. He likes it so much that he’s seriously considering having it framed and hanging it in the living room. Thorin would probably kill him, but he does think it’s a good idea.

The photographer is really good, he thinks. Of course she had asked them to pose for a whole bunch of pictures, but she had used none of them. Instead the photographs scattered all over the article must be photos she took when they weren’t looking.

The one if the front page shows Thorin staring out the window, looking thoughtful. Her long hair falls messily around her face, obscuring it, making her look almost dangerous. However, the not quite smile on her lips seem to soften the effect and- well, Bilbo just likes the picture.

She looks quite regal. Business Royalty through and through.

 _From the ashes_ the title of the article reads. _Thorin Durin talks to us about her past in Erebor, her present in Ered Luin and her hopes for the future._

As he skims through the article, he keeps on smiling. There’s another of Thorin sitting behind her desk and yet another one of her with her siblings. Bilbo is also fond of that picture, showing the three siblings completely relaxed: Thorin with her head thrown back, laughing, Frerin scowling and glaring in mockery at Dís and Dís actually sticking out her tongue at her brother.

Dís is probably going to have a fit when she sees the picture.

 There’s another of Fili and Kili, both looking actually quite serious, even if you can see the mischief dancing in their eyes. Bilbo finds himself smiling some more.

The last picture though… the last picture takes his breath away.

Thorin and him are standing next to the window, the last lights of the day throwing shadows around them. Although the lighting doesn’t help, you can tell they’re both smiling, lost into each other, their foreheads touching.

They should hire the photographer for the wedding. He wonders if Thorin has her card.

_**Did your decision of not getting involved in the negotiations between Erebor and the Dragon Enterprises had to do with the state of your relationship with Thrain Durin? I realize this might be an slightly uncomfortable topic, so feel free not to answer-** _

The reporter had been a young enthusiastic girl, that had proven to be quiet smart and thoughtful. Bilbo hadn’t been around for the whole interview, having been occupied with trying to get Dís and Frerin to behave (they were worse than the children, really), so he missed that question. He frowns and carries on reading.

_All I’ve got to say on the subject of Erebor is that I was deeply moved by the loss of it. I regret not having been able to do anything to prevent it._

A month ago Erebor was bought by Dragon Enterprises. Smaug, also known as the Business Dragon had taken over the company after driving them to bankrupt. Not his first try, according to Thorin, but last time they had managed to stay afloat by sacrificing some business relationships. Now, however-

_**I must confess, and I think most of the business world would agree with me, that I was waiting for your return. Even after the death of Thor Durin, most experts were of the opinion that the reins of Erebor should have been passed down to you, especially considering how you handled the fallout between Greenwood Inc and Erebor Inc…** _

Bilbo frowns. He’s not at all business savvy, but he supposes he ought to start learning about his soon-to-be wife business past, unless he wants to risk being asked something he’ll have no clue whatsoever they’re talking about…

_I can’t comment on that._

**_One of my colleagues interviewed Mr. Smaug a month ago. The Dragon himself seemed to be under the impression that you were to make a glorious return._ **

A good reporter, no doubt. Still, when Thorin doesn’t want to answer something…

_If you really want to know what happened, I suggest asking my father himself._

Bilbo’s frown deepens. That answer suggests… no, but clearly Thorin hasn’t talked to Thrain since she quit Erebor, has she? They would know. Thorin wouldn’t- She really wouldn’t-

But then again, as far as Bilbo knows, Thorin was really committed to the company. Her job (or what used to be her job) had been an important part of her life so is it that far fetched to think that Thorin had spoken to her father when things started to go south?

Still, Thrain wouldn’t have refused her help, would he? It wouldn’t make much sense.

It’s not that crazy, though. Considering how proud and strong headed Durins seem to be…

He’ll just have to ask Thorin. That’s a conversation he really doesn’t want to have, but experience has taught him that avoiding a certain topic is exactly how things get messed up between them.

He sighs, deciding he probably should stop reading before he comes across something that he really doesn’t want to know. With that thought in mind, he goes to close the magazine… and stops when he reads his own name in a question.

**_So, to wrap things up, what can you tell us about Bilbo Baggins?_ **

_He’s the love of my life and I’m marrying him very soon._

Bilbo cringes. Romantic as it might sound, he’s pretty certain Thorin had a hard time trying to come up with an answer and there’s no way her reply was as smooth as the printed version seems to imply. Still, it’s kind of cute, isnt’ it?

But true as that might be, they still don’t have a wedding date.

_**So you have a wedding date?** _

Bilbo smiles.

_Yes, actually. We’re thinking next June._

Well… those are news for him.

The door opens and without looking up, he says. “You know, it’s normally considered good manners to inform the groom when the wedding is taking place. You know, so he doesn’t make other plans.”

Thorin wraps her arms around his middle from behind and nuzzles his neck lovingly. “I panicked. It was the first thing that came to mind.”

Bilbo rolls his eyes. “You panicked. Right, because being asked when the wedding is normally makes people panic.”

Thorin shrugs, still wrapped around him. “I do. I’m not most people.”

Bilbo laughs at that. “So June it is” he agrees, turning around and leaning up for a kiss. “I’ll start planning. Do you happen to have the photographer’s card? She’s quite something.”

Thorin hums, before kissing him again. “I’ll ask Dís. She’s the one handling public relations, after all.”

Bilbo nods, a bright smile on his lips. Things are certainly looking up, but- “Did you talk to your father?”

Thorin sighs. “When Smaug announced his intention to buy Erebor.” She makes a face. “I’ll rather not talk about that. It’s- I know I shouldn’t have.”

Bilbo knows he could say something, but that probably would just upset Thorin further. He doesn’t have a great relationship with most of his relatives, but he doesn’t particularly care for them, so simply ignoring them all the time is easy. Thorin however-

He can’t picture his father (or his mother for that matter) ever behaving like Thrain has, so he can’t really imagine what he would do in such situation. He can’t blame Thorin for keep on hoping and yet-

He just wishes there was something he could do to help. “I love you.” He whispers, placing a kiss against her forehead. “Now go change while I finish dinner. I got distracted.”

Thorin laughs and lets go off him, heading towards the bedroom. She sends one last distracted smile over her shoulder in his direction and Bilbo smiles back.

Things aren’t perfect but well… they’re working out.

That’s all he really cares about right now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t particularly like the ending, but then again I’m not sure how else to end it so… thoughts anyone?  
> Now, I suppose I have to write the wedding. While I always intended to write it, I never actually planned for it, so I’m out of ideas here. I want to write a very short ficlet where Thorin and Dís argue over dresses, but other than that I really have no other plans for this whole wedding business so… suggestions?  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
